Various substances such as allergic substances including pollen dust, mites and mold as well as viruses float in the air inside a room, which cause allergic symptoms or infections. Particularly in recent years, as houses are made to be highly airtight, contaminants are likely to stay in a room. While traditional houses had been ventilated naturally by opening room windows as necessary, it may be difficult these days to take in the outside air because of air pollution, pollen allergy and so forth.
In view of such circumstances, an air blower having an air purifying function of purifying the air in a room, e.g., an air purifier, has recently been widespread.
Furthermore, viral infections transmitted by mosquitoes have caused problems worldwide. An insect trap has therefore been proposed which traps insects by an adhesive sheet or air suction power.
An insect trap having a suction mechanism blows out fine dust from scales or dead bodies of insects to the outside the product through a discharge port. Even an insect trap without a suction mechanism causes scales or dust to be raised by a moving insect and scattered through a gap or an opening, from which such an insect invaded, to the outside the product.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the above circumstances, and aims to prevent dust such as scales or dead bodies of trapped insects from being scattered to the outside.
According to a first aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided an air blower comprising: a casing having an intake port and a discharge port; an air-blowing fan disposed inside the casing to take in air through the intake port and discharge air from the discharge port; and a filter filtering the air taken in through the intake port, wherein an insect trapping part trapping an insect is disposed in a ventilation path between the intake port and the filter.
According to the present disclosure, insects are trapped by the insect trapping part located at the ventilation path between the intake port and the filter, to prevent scales or dead bodies of trapped insects from being scattered to the outside while having the function of an air blower.
According to a second aspect of the present disclosure, an attracting part attracting an insect is disposed in the ventilation path.
According to the present disclosure, the attracting part is disposed at the ventilation path to attract insects into the insect trapping part, so as to improve the accuracy of trapping.
According to a third aspect of the present disclosure, a net-like part is disposed between the filter and the insect trapping part.
According to the present disclosure, the net-like part is disposed between the filter and the insect trapping part, which can reduce insects intruding into the filter and can suppress clogging of the filter.
According to a fourth aspect of the present disclosure, the intake port is formed in the shape of a slit.
According to the present disclosure, since the intake port is formed in a slit shape, the wind speed at the time of suctioning can be maintained high, which can prevent a once-intruded insect from escaping again to the outside through the intake port.
According to a fifth aspect of the present disclosure, the attracting part is constituted by a light source, and the peripheral part of the intake port is constituted by a translucent member.
According to the present disclosure, the peripheral part of the intake port is constituted by a translucent member, light is emitted from the intake port and the periphery thereof, which may more easily attract insects and improve the accuracy of trapping.
According to a sixth aspect of the present disclosure, the casing includes a recess, the intake port is located at the bottom of the recess, and at least one side surfaces of the recess facing each other is inclined with respect to the casing such that the distance between the side surfaces facing each other is shorter at the side of the intake port than the distance at a side opposite to the intake port.
According to the present disclosure, as the opening width of the recess is longer toward the opposite side of the intake port (outer side), insects are more easily attracted toward the intake port side (inner side), thereby improving the accuracy of trapping.
According to a seventh aspect of the present disclosure, the casing includes: two facing parts facing each other; and a side surface part located between the two facing parts, and the side surface part is formed as a curved surface protruding toward a side where one of the facing parts is located or as an inclined surface with an outer surface of the side surface part oriented toward a side where one of the facing parts is located, and the intake port is located at the side surface part.
According to the present disclosure, as the intake port is formed at the side surface, the intake port is opened toward one facing part side. Accordingly, light or sound wave emitted by the attracting part located on the ventilation path is discharged through the intake port to the one facing part side, which can alleviate excessive brightness from the light at the other facing surface part side. Moreover, noisy sound from the sound wave may also be alleviated.
According to an aspecto of the present disclosure, an insect trapping part is located at a ventilation path between an intake port and a filter, which may prevent scales or dead bodies of trapped insects from being scattered to the outside while having the function of an air blower.
The above and further objects and features will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.